


Fulfilment

by Dzuljeta



Series: Finer Feelings [12]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Inktober 2019, Or is it fictober?, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Telepathic Bond, Time Lady Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 21:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: For Time Lords, some things can only happen once.Based on the“What if I don't see it?"prompt.





	Fulfilment

<strike></strike> _Day 12_

**Fulfilment**

_ “What if I don’t see it?” _

Rose was unbelievably excited the Doctor has taken her into this planet, as if knowing she needed to relax her eyes from all the gloom the majority of the places they visited were filled with. But a worried question has escaped her lips all the same. 

“What if I don’t see it?”

“You should. It’s one of the most sought-after sights in the universe. A lot of people would give anything to be here with us right now.”

“I am a jeopardy-friendly person, remember!” Rose winked at him. “I may get into trouble at any time, no matter the location.”

“With the changes within you, I think not.”

_ Stop it. We both know this won’t change anything. _ No matter the love between them seen by everyone but the Doctor, it was unlikely he was ever going to do anything about it, preferring to stay inside a safe _ we-are-in-a-relationship-but-I-hope-no-one-sees-it _corner of his mind.

The Time Lord shook his head. _ It has already changed so much between us! For the better, I hope! _

Rose cleared her throat, mistrustful. “Does it have anything to do with you having chosen to keep a piece of my undies with you?”

The Doctor exhaled, surprised she has decided to bring this up.

_ Oh, Rose. Why can’t we simply enjoy the view, rather than… _

The girl hated having to point this out to him. “Ever since we have met the alien _ woman _on that planet, you don’t behave like yourself. Why is that?”

“Because you, Rose Tyler, have succeeded in making me imagine having you naked by my side every night. Because you have entered my mind and we have made passionate love, just because we could and wanted to. Is this a fair enough answer?”

Rose blushed. “I didn’t think this could affect _ you _, the wonderful time and space traveller, half as much. I’m sorry. Why don’t we concentrate on admiring the magnificent sight in front of us?”

The Doctor exhaled. “_ Your _time and space traveller, remember that, love. I’m happy you like the place, but that’s not why I have brought you here.”

_ Why have you brought me here? _Rose asked him almost fearfully.

_ I have decided we should, well, stop toying with our lives. The old girl keeps warning us against frequently crossing limits we absolutely should not. _

“I don’t understand?”

“Let’s form the telepathic bond between us right here and now,” the Doctor said, determined. “Inside a place which is likely going to become nothing but a gloomy swamp tomorrow.”

Rose sent him a questioning look.

_ Because, my betrothed, this is both the most gorgeous and the most ephemeral place, its perfection to be gone tomorrow, never to return to the way it is right now. _

“Just for the two of us,” the Time Lady breathed in admiration.

“A memory we can keep inside our minds for all eternity, with nobody ever knowing. Isn’t it exciting?” The Doctor asked her, suddenly worried Rose was going to be against the idea.

“Yes. I want this, with you, forever,” she said with assurance, trusting him with her life.

_ Does the old girl know? _

The alien beamed at her. “If she doesn’t allow us back in, then we’ll know her all-knowing self needs some refurbishing. But that’s not what should matter to us now, Rose, am I right?”


End file.
